The Zeno and Razgriz chronicles: War of the Zombie
by Generalfoley
Summary: In the beginning, two young men chatted on MSN. This is their epic conversation in Fanfiction format! Warning: Extreme Crack; If you aren't one for this kind of writing, then walk away.


Good day, boys and girls of the Internet!

It is I! The General!

I'm editing this merely for one fact.

People like it.

I'm surprised, but frightened at this.

Frightened that people might think this is good writing.

It is not.

This is pretty much a guide on what _not_ to do with your stories. This is crack. There is not plot, even if there seems to be. THERE ISN'T.

It's a huge fucking mess.

Now, don't do what Zeno and I did here.

Don't make stories like this.

Or I will come after you.

I will find you.

And I will kill you.

General Razgriz and ZenoNoKyuubi stood on a random hill, talking casually. Suddenly, Razgriz, also called the General, turned to Zeno.

"Dude, the scariest thing happened." he said, making Zeno raise an eyebrow.

"What, you couldn't cum?" he asked casually, before bursting out laughing while Razgriz started sputtering.

"W-What?! No! I saw some people, at a Comicon, dressed up as Gai and Lee, spandex and everything." Razgriz said before grabbing his head in agony. "Too much spandex, man, too much! OH GOD! IT BURNS US!" he said and suddenly stopped, standing up straight again. "But seriously, there were about 40 or 50 Gais and Lees, man! 20 were spouting about youth, and the other 20 or 30 were reenacting Men in tights! MEN IN TIGHTS, FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

Razgriz started rubbing his hands while rocking back and forth, saying "Go to my happy place, go to my happy place" over and over again.

"You mean, like in my fic?" Zeno asked with a raised eyebrow.

"YES!"

"Oh, my..."

Suddenly, Razgriz grabbed his head and started running in circles around Zeno.

"OH GOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! THEY'RE GONNA DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!"

Razgriz kept repeating that for about an hour while Zeno just watched with mild interest.

-An hour later-

When Razgriz was still running around in a panic, Zeno looked to the right to see Pein staring at them with a sweatdrop forming on his head.

"Even the ever stoic Pein sweatdropped at this..."

Suddenly, a random person appeared and grabbed Razgriz, slapping him in the face over and over again while shouting at him.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, MAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

He kept slapping the General, until the General got tired and took out his Colt and shot the man in the face. Over and over and over and over and over again.

"Dude..." Razgriz said and turned to Zeno. "Did he just slap me?"

Zeno just nodded.

"Yup."

They stood in silence for a while, before Razgriz sighed.

"What I wouldn't give for some action right now..."

Randomly, massive amounts of fangirls zombies appeared, making Razgriz sweatdrop.

"Dude... Grab a shotgun."

Zeno reached in behind the only bush in the area and took out a shotgun.

"Dude..." he said and cocked it. "I always keep one close by. That and cyanide pills, in case I run out of ammo."

"Alright." Razgriz said and pulled a double barreled shotgun with seemingly infinite ammo out of nowhere. "This... is... my... BOOMSTICK!" he roared and started blasting and kicking as many fangirls as he could while Zeno stood in front of a group of thirty fangirls with a smirk on his face.

"Bring it on." he said and started blasting their heads off.

Razgriz kicked a fangirl in the stomach, sending her stumbling back a few steps.

"This is madness!" she shouted, making Razgriz raise an eyebrow.

"Madness? THIS... IS... SPARTA!" he roared and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her into the Pit of Death that randomly appeared behind her.

"Hidan..." Zeno said as he lit a cigarette. Hidan popped up from out of nowhere, standing in front of Zeno at attention.

"Yes, Zeno-sama?!"

Zeno took a drag from his cigarette.

"Start hacking..."

"Yes, sir!" Hidan shouted as he ran into the fray, hacking away at the zombie fangirls with his scythe.

"Dude..." Razgriz said, walking up to Zeno, kicking a crawling fangirl in the face in the process. "How did you get Hidan to show you respect _and_ obey orders?"

"Oh, I never told you?" Zeno asked with a raised eyebrow. "I kicked Jashin's ass last week and took his place as the Blood God. It is now called Zenoism."

"Oh." Razgriz said and shoved his shotgun into the mouth of a fangirl. "It's not Sasuke's dick, but it'll do, right?" he asked before blowing her head off.

-6 days later-

Zeno, Hidan and the General were standing on a pile of dead fangirls, but more were still trying to consume them.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY GETTING ALL THEIR NUMBERS FROM?!" Razgriz shouted, extremely angered, only to see a store called 'Fangirl supplies and army.' He sweatdropped before pulling a rocket launcher out from nowhere and blowing the store to hell. "KEEP FIRING!"

Zeno sighed.

"I really shouldn't have left my minigun with Naruto..." he said as he took out Dante's Ebony & Ivory. "Bring it, sluts."

Hidan suddenly took out a flamethrower, making the General raise an eyebrow.

"Dude, where did you get that?"

"eBay." Hidan said coolly before unleashing a fiery hell on the incoming fangirls.

"Sweet." Zeno said as Razgris pulled out a minigun and handed it to him.

"That's your Demons of the Desert standard issue minigun."

Zeno grinned insanely as he took the minigun and started firing at the fangirls.

Razgrin unsheathed Excalibur that was strapped to his back, then proceeded to hack away at every fangirl in sight.

"Crazy ass." Zeno said and tossed a plasma grenade into the horde of fangirls. It exploded, sending body parts flying everywhere.

"Nice one, Zeno-sama." Hidan complimented with a grin that Zeno mimicked.

"Thanks!"

Razgrin growled in frustration at the never ending waves of fangirls.

"I guess I'll have to use my ultimate weapon." he said and reached into his pocket before taking out the Holy Icha. "THE PORN SHALL SMITE YOU EVIL SLUTS!"

Suddenly, he cleared his throat and spoke again.

"CORRECTION! THE _HOLY_ PORN SHALL SMITE YOU ALL!"

The fangirls screamed and burned up at the sight of the magnificent book.

Zeno said and took out a cigarette, putting it into his mouth and lighting it with a golden Zippo lighter.

"Never underestimate the power of Icha."

"No, you should not." Razgriz said and started reading the glowing Holy Icha. "Da porn... IT GLOWS!"

"The Holy Icha..." Zeno said, staring at the book. "You really should put that back where you found it. Otherwise, Indiana Uzumaki might get pissed when he finished his quest to find that there's nothing there..."

"Fine..." Razgriz said with a sigh as he opened up a rift in space, throwing the book into it.

More fangirls arrived, but they were allies, the YURI fangirl army.

"Oh, thank god." Razgriz said with another sigh.

"YES!" Zeno shouted and cupped his hands around his mouth, turning to the fangirls. "ANKOKURE FOREVER!"

The fangirls all cheered.

"Huzzah!" Razgriz cheered.

"ANKONARUKURE IS DA BOMB!" Zeno shouted, getting a nod from Razgriz.

"ONCE MORE! HUZZAH!" he roared and got a nosebleed from the fantasies.

One of the fangirls pointed to the east.

"OH, my god! LOOK!"

They all turned to see another army of zombie fangirls, only this time, since they'd invaded China, there were over 2,000,000,000 of them! Zeno and Razgriz turned to see that Zombie Ino and Sakura were leading the fangirls.

"Oh, no..." was all Zeno could say.

"Not even the Holy Icha would work on them." Razgriz said and conjured up Zeno's Demon of the Desert armor. "ZENO! CATCH!"

Zeno caught the armor (Which was a remodeled, black MJOLNIR Mk. IV armor with wicked looking wrist blades) and put it on. The word Dusk was printed on his chest and a Bull's eye was painted on his back.

"The visor has a built in laser system!" Razgriz shouted as he put on his own armor. "Use it!"

Zeno smirked and flicked down the visor, turning to the incoming horde of zombies.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again! Bring it on, bitches!"

The General pulled out a stereo with a kickass sound system and played Vode An by the Clone Troopers.

"NOW YOU SHALL DIE, YOU UGLY AS HELL HEATHENS!" he shouted and charged into battle with Excalibur by his side.

Zeno was sitting on the side lines after slicing a group of fangirls in half with his kickass visor laser. He was currently reading the new Icha Icha: Onsen Desires. He flipped a page and nodded.

"Yeah... Die, sluts and all that..."

The General held up his hands and fired repulsors from his hands like Iron Man, blowing some fangirls to smithereens.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" he roared, laughing evilly.

Zeno was still sitting on the sidelines and flipped a page in the book. Hidan was sitting right next to him, reading the same book.

"Yeah... Bwahahaha and all that.

"Die, heathens..." Hidan said and flipped a page. "May Zeno-sama have mercy on your souls and bla bla bla..."

Suddenly, a warthog dropped from their mothership in space and landed next to Zeno and Hidan.

"Come on, you lazy assholes!" the General shouted and got into the driver's seat. "That's an order."

"Yes, General!" Zeno shouted and took the turret position and Hidan took the passenger seat, his flamethrower at the ready.

The General laughed maniacally as he ran over Sakura, turning her to a pink mush. He ran over every single zombie he found and shot the ones he missed while Hidan burned the ones on his side and Zeno shot everyone he saw.

-1 hour later-

The General walked up to Zeno and Hidan, who were once again sitting on the sidelines.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be killing fangirls right now?"

"They're dead, dude." Zeno said calmly. "You've been shooting carcasses for over 20 minutes now..."

"Oh..." the General said, sweatdropping. "And you didn't tell me that because...?"

"Well, you looked so happy. I didn't want to bother you."

Suddenly, some random YURI fangirls hopped on top of Razgriz, knocking him to the ground. Zeno got up with a grin and put his hands on his hips, nodding.

"Yup. I'd say that this is a good time to have an orgy."

All the fangirls cheered.

"Yes." Razgriz said with a nod. "Yes, it is."

The YURI fangirls all glomped Hidan, Zeno and Razgriz. Each of them got 50 fangirls. Luckily, Hidan, Zeno and Razgriz knew Kage Bunshin. "Thank you, Kami!"

The sky lit up with a heavenly glow.

"No problem." came a feminine voice from the sky. Zeno looked up.

"Hey, Kami! Wanna join us?"

"Sure." Kami said and descended from heaven, butt naked.

'Thank Kami that Kami is a woman.' Zeno thought with a grin.

"Dude..." Razgriz said as the fangirls started stripping him of his armor. "I think Kakashi would be envious right now."

"He's standing right over there, dude." Zeno said and pointed at a tree a few yards away. Kakashi poked his head out. "Hey, Kakashi!"

"Can I join?" Kakashi asked, making Naruto growl.

"No! Our fangirls!"

"Aw, man..."

"Holy shit! Where the fuck did you come from?!" Razgriz asked, shocked to see Kakashi.

"My pervy senses were tingling, so I came running." Kakashi said with a shrug, making Razgriz sweatdrop.

"... Dude, I swear to Kami, you were trained by Jiraiya..."

"In Erojutsus, yes." Kakashi said with a nod.

"... Anyway, ON WITH THE ORGY!"

"YAY!" Zeno shouted and threw a brick that hit Kakashi in the face, knocking him out.

-5 1/2 months later-

Zeno, Hidan and Razgriz weer sitting on a pile of unconscious YURI fangirls.

"I can still keep going, dude..." Zeno said with a sigh. "I am not satisfied..."

"Dude, so can I." Razgriz said and turned to the unconscious Kakashi. "And that's the longest time anyone's been knocked out. Is he dead?"

Kakashi twitched.

"Nah, dude. He woke up 3 hours ago and passed out from a nosebleed when he saw us."

"Yeah, but there's still the 5 months..."

"I hit him pretty hard. Sent him into a coma." Zeno said calmly, getting a satisfied nod from Razgriz.

"Ah."

"The brick is a powerful ally and a terrifying enemy."

"Yes... Yes, it is. Anyway, CONTINUE THE ORGY!" Razgriz shouted and dove into the pile of fangirls with Hidan while Zeno turned to Kami.

"Hey, Kami! You can still keep going, right?"

"I can keep going just as long as you, Zeno-kun."

"Awesome!" Zeno exclaimed and jumped Kami.

-2 1/2 years later-

"Dear... Kami..." Razgriz panted out, wiping his forehead. Kami and Zeno were still keeping it up.

"I will not give up!" Zeno exclaimed.

"Neither will I!"

"I've been surviving on pussy juice for 2 1/2 years... It might just be the fountain of youth..."

"I know!" Zeno exclaimed with a grin. "I feel stronger and faster than I've ever felt before! Thought that might be because of all the... 'exercise.'" he said and let out a perverted giggle.

"I need more!" Razgriz exclaimed and dove into the pile of fangirls again.

-5 3/4 years later-

"WHY CAN'T I STOP?!" Zeno cried, tears running down his eyes as he was still pounding into Kami like a frigging jackhammer, even though she was long since unconscious.

"Dude, all my fangirls are milked dry..." Razgriz said, panting slightly.

Suddenly, Kami woke up.

"Mm. I have a sudden craving for dick."

"Oh, here, Kami! Take mine!" Razgriz shouted and ran towards her, only to get knocked to the ground by Zeno.

"She's mine, dude!"

"God dammit!"

"I've been taming her for 8 years. I'm not letting her go." Zeno said as he hugged Kami protectively.

Razgriz cried anime tears.

"I haven't had Kami's pussy yet!"

Zeno was stroking Kami's cheek obsessively.

"She's mine, my own... My... Precioussssss." he said as Kami started giving him a blowjob. Suddenly, Razgriz walked up to him and slapped him.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN! GET" Slap "A" Slap "HOLD" Slap "OF" Slap "YOUR" Slap "SELF!" Slap.

Zeno growled after the last slap and punched Razgriz on the nose.

"DUDE! DON'T SLAP ME DURING A BLOWJOB!" he shouted, but froze. "That sounded wrong somehow... Go fuck Tsukyomi or something. I feel strange with you standing there, watching me..."

"I know that, but seriously, Kami needs more pleasure than the average woman. She is a god, after all."

"I know." Zeno said with a nod. "That's why she's not satisfied yet. And I'm a god too. That's why I'm the only one who can make Kami my own, personal bitch, or love slave, or whatever you wanna call it."

"Dude, I'm a FUCKING DEMI-GOD! AND I TOOK KRATO'S PLACE AS THE GOD OF WAR! THAT MAKES ME A GOD!"

"So? I never said that you weren't a god. I just..." Zeno said, but sighed. "You know what? Never mind. Hidan, even though it's disgusting, go rape Razgriz."

Hidan sighed.

"Yes... Zeno-sama..." he said and dropped his pants, having thought that he was finished. "Let's go, Razgriz."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Razgriz said as he backed away. "YAOI FANGIRLS, COME TO MY AID!"

An army of fangirls popped out of holes in the ground and rushed Hidan.

"Stop! Hidan, stop!" Zeno ordered, stopping Hidan in his tracks.

"Yes, Zeno-sama?"

"Go kill the fangirls instead. I want blood and I wanna hear some screams."

Hidan took out his scythe, not even bothering to put on his pants.

"Let's rock, sluts!" he shouted and rushed the incoming fangirls.

The fangirls got a hold of Hidan and raped him. A weird thing happened... Hidan liked it.

Zeno shook his head sadly.

"Poor, poor Hidan... I must purge his mind when I'm done with Kami-chan."

"Dude, why?" Razgriz asked. "Let him enjoy it. Plus, he's the last of his clan. He deserves a harem."

"They're YAOI fangirls, dude..." Zeno said with a blank look on his face. "They'll probably hook him up with the first guy they see, apart from us."

"Well, yeah, but look at how many followers he's converted to you." Razgriz said and pointed to Hidan. Zeno turned and saw all the fangirls stabbing themselves while laying on the Blood God symbol.

"Oh, hell yes! More blood for me! Go, Hidan!"

Hidan grinned and spoke in a robotic voice.

"1'/V\ 1337, [317Cl-l"

"What the fuck?" Zeno asked with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, the cloud separated to reveal another female, this one, the goddess Lust.

"She's mine!" Razgriz exclaimed and quickly grabbed Lust before she could even utter a single word of protest.

"See? Now you have your very own goddess, so don't bitch about mine."

-2 years later-

"Shit, we've been in this same spot for like 11 years now... AND I'M STILL NOT SATISFIED!" Zeno exclaimed, crying rivers of tears.

"10 years, dude, 10 years." Razgriz said with a nod. "And I know what you mean. We should go somewhere else."

"I'm gonna go to Konoha. I always wanted to fuck Kami on top of Tsunade's head." Zeno said, and at Razgriz's raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "It's a strange dream, I know, but it'll come true!"

"I'm going to the Great Naruto Bridge." Razgriz said. "I think that's a good place for me to go."

"Good luck, dude. I'll see ya in a couple of years." Zeno said as he picked up the unconscious Kami bridal style.

"Same here." Razgriz said giving a halfhearted salute. Zeno grinned before vanishing in a swirl of blood.

-3 1/2 years later-

Zeno walked onto the Hill, standing next to the Z-O-Day memorial as he puffed on his cigarette. Razgriz walked up next to him, his hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face.

"Hey, Zeno."

"Hey." Zeno said with a nod.

"How's Kami?" Razgriz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's resting right now. I finally wore her out." Zeno said and looked around. "Where's Lust?"

"Back at home."

"I see..."

"Yeah. Apparently, Gods can get pregnant, too." Razgriz said, making Zeno raise and eyebrow as his eyes widened.

"So, you're gonna be a dad then?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations. Hey, Hidan has gotten 18 kids, all devoted Zenoists." Zeno said with a grin. "They're all barely 3 years old, yet they insist on praying to me."

"Good to know."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, would you like to be my best man at my wedding?" Razgriz asked, getting an immediate nod from Zeno.

"Of course."

-2 months later, St. Paul's Cathedral-

"Dude, where is she?" Razgriz asked, standing at the altar with Zeno next to him. Zeno shrugged.

"How the hell should I know...? You're talking about Lust, right?" he asked and looked around. "'Cause she's the only one I can't see..."

"Yeah, I'm talking about her. By the way, how's Kami and the morning sickness, soon to be little Zeno Jr.?"

"She's acting like a bitch." Zeno said, rubbing his temples. Razgriz laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, they all act this way... It's mood swings."

"I know... It doesn't mean I have to like it though..." Zeno said and looked around again. "Now where the hell is that woman?"

-1 hour later-

"You think she got cold feet?" Zeno asked, his hands in his pockets as he stared up at the ceiling with an incredibly bored expression on his face. Suddenly, the wedding music started playing. "My mistake."

"Dude..."

-Skip to reception-

"Wow..." Razgriz said as he looked at the ring on his finger. "I'm finally in the ring of fire called marriage."

"Welcome to hell." Zeno said with a grin as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Nah. This is a preview." Razgriz said and took a sip of his own scotch. "Dude, when are you gonna pop the question to Kami?"

"Probably in a month or two. I don't want Zeno Jr. to be a bastard." Zeno said and looked at Razgriz. "Will you be my best man?"

"Sure." Razgriz said with a nod. "I'll even name my second kid after you."

"I'm honored. I'll do the same for you."

Suddenly, he felt the hairs in his neck stand and turned around to see Kami walking towards them.

"Why did I make pregnancy such a bitch?"

"I don't know." Zeno said with a shrug as he took another sip of his scotch.

"Get me some food."

"Get it yourself!"

"Dude!" Razgriz hissed in Naruto's ear. "Don't do it, man!"

"Dude, in some ways, I'd say Kami and I are already married..."

"Yeah, but seriously, don't piss off a pregnant woman... Trust me! She'll hit harder than Tsunade!"

Zeno just shrugged as Kami started giving him the Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Please get me some food..." she pleaded, making Zeno's eye twitch.

"It's right there!" he exclaimed and pointed at the table right next to Kami.

"I don't care! I want you to feed me!"

Zeno sighed.

"Every time, man..." Razgriz said, sighing as well. "Every time they get us with that." he said, making Zeno grin.

"Too bad it doesn't work on me."

"Yeah, but you've developed a serum for it, man."

"Food!" Kami ordered, pulling on Zeno's arm, making the tick in his eye grow dangerous.

"Woman, I swear on my mother, if you don't shut up right now, I'm gonna slam this scotch over your head!"

"Dude!" Razgriz hissed. "You'd hit a woman? A pregnant woman at that?"

"Of course not." Zeno said with a grin. "But she doesn't know that."

-Time skip to Zeno's wedding, same location-

Zeno sighed as he stood at the alter.

"Where the hell is that woman? It's like your wedding all over again..." he complained with a saigh.

"Dude, it'll be alright." Razgriz said knowingly. "Besides, my wedding wasn't that bad... was it?" he asked as the wedding music started playing.

"It sucked, dude." Zeno said as Kami came walking down the aisle. He leaned in towards Razgriz. "Hey, you know what I've learned about pregnancy?" he whispered, making Razgriz raise an eyebrow.

"What?" he whispered back.

"If your woman asks you if you think she's fat, you should lie and tell her no."

"Good plan." Razgriz whispered. "You told her that you did, right?"

"Yup." Zeno said with a nod. "Earned myself a beating of a lifetime..."

"Dude, here she comes." Razgriz said and gestured for Kami, who was about 5 yards away from the alter. Zeno straightened up.

"I wanna go home... I don't wanna do this..."

"Dude, don't worry, everything will turn out fine." Razgriz said soothingly, before taking some kind of remote out of his pocket. "And if you run, I'll detonate the bombs in your shoes." he said, making Zeno's eyes widen as he turned to Razgriz.

"How the hell did you get access to my shoes?!" he exclaimed, before turning to see the shocked priest. "Oh, come on, Old man, haven't you ever heard someone swear before?"

"This is the house of God!" the priest said sternly, getting a nod from Razgriz.

"True, dude, true." he said, making Zeno scoff.

"And she swears like a fucking sailor..."

"And true again..." Razgriz said and turned to the priest. "He's marrying God, father."

Suddenly, Kami fell forwards and planted her face into the carpet. Zeno stared with a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head.

"Dude... She just tripped... I guess she's a little to front heavy." he said with a grin, only to receive a high heeled shoe to his face. "Ow!"

"Up yours, you fucking asshole!" Kami shouted as she got up.

Razgriz turned and burst out laughing at the priest's expression.

"D-Dude! I think you just gave the priest a heart attack!"

Kami got to the alter and glared at Razgriz.

"I don't give a fuck! I'm hungry, horny, pissed off, and my feet are swollen! You're a Demi-God! You can perform the ceremony!"

"Fine, fine..." Razgriz muttered as he took the priest's position, kicking the old man's corpse to the side before clearing his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

-Time skip to reception-

"And once again, we're standing at the bar." Razgriz said and slapped Zeno on the back. "Welcome to marriage, dude!"

"I'm scared..." Zeno said, staring at his drink.

"Good."

"It's not the married life per say... It's the wedding night..."

Razgriz went on.

"I mean, you're supposed to- Wait, what?"

"I'm going to spend the night with a sea monster... A sea monster with mood swings and swollen feet..." Zeno said. Then, his eyes widened. "A HORNY sea monster with mood swings and swollen feet..."

"Sorry, dude, that's your problem." Razgriz said with an apologetic smile. "And seriously, you should have taken my advise and hired Yoda for the ceremony. He would actually have survived it."

"That little green dude would've died 8 times over, as much as Kami cursed..." Zeno said and pointed at Razgriz. "You almost died, dude..."

Razgriz laughed.

"Dude, your wife scares the fuck outta me, and when she swears, I feel that she's gonna rip off my balls." he said and shook his head. "That's not a good sign."

"And I live with her."

"Yeah, but the mood swings will pass."

"Maybe..."

-5 months later-

Lust was laying in the hospital with Razgriz holding her hand. Zeno was standing on the sidelines.

"Come on, Honey, push!" Razgriz said, only to scream in pain as Lust applied pressure to his hand. Zeno just laughed.

"It hurts, right?"

"No shit, Sherl-AAAAAAAAHH!"

Zeno broke down.

"HAHAHA! I know I'm gonna suffer through the very same thing very soon, but I don't care! HAHAHA!"

Suddenly, baby cries were heard.

"Congratulations!" the doctor said, handing a baby over to Lust. "It's a healthy baby boy!"

"Are you sure?" Zeno asked as he looked over the baby. "I don't see a dick anywhere... Hm, he must take after his father... Burn!" he shouted with a grin. "Sorry, man. Couldn't resist."

Razgriz glared.

"GO F**K YOURSELF, ZENO!" he shouted, only to raise an eyebrow. "Wait, was that a bleep?"

"I think so..." Zeno said with a raised eyebrow. "But why would you have a bleep?"

Razgriz shrugged.

"Maybe because I can't swear in front of the baby?"

"But I can." Zeno said with a grin. "Fuck. Fuck, fuckidy, fuck, fuck, fu-"

He was interrupted by a bedpan hitting him square in the face, courtesy of Lust.

Suddenly, she screamed in pain again.

"Hold on," the doctor said. "it seems we have twins!"

"Two crap machines?" Zeno asked as he got up from the floor. Soon enough, baby cries were heard again.

"It's a healthy baby girl!" the doctor exclaimed.

Razgriz grinned as he walked up to Lust.

"Well, what should we name them? I say the girl should be named Karma."

"The boy should be called Optimus." Zeno said with a grin, only to receive a blank look from the two parents. "I'm kidding."

"How about... Zeno? After his uncle Zeno."

Zeno snapped his fingers.

"Now that's a good fu-" here, Zeno gets a defibrillator smashed into his head. "Alright! It's a good name." he said and stuck his hands into his pockets, turning around and muttering. "Fucking bitch... trying to make me stop swearing..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Lust roared, making Naruto snap to attention.

"Nothing, my dear Lust! Nothing at all!"

-Time skip, 2 months-

Zeno was standing in front of Razgriz with a furious expression on his face.

"Damn your disgusting little Karma child to hell!" he said as he held up his hand, to show that it was severely crushed.

"Yeah." Razgriz said with a proud grin on his face. "She gets her strength after her mother." he said and took out a robotic replacement for Zeno's hand. "Here, man."

"I don't need it." Zeno said as he shook his head, his bones healing in an instant. "I am a god after all." he said and grinned. "Though, if that's what a child can do to my hand, there's no way I'm going to the hospital to meet Kami right now."

Suddenly, Kami's voice came soaring from the hospital far, far away.

"ZENO, YOU BASTARD! IF I'M GONNA GO THROUGH THIS PAIN, YOU ARE TOO!"

Zeno chuckled.

"No way."

Razgriz sighed and grabbed Zeno before jumping off towards the hospital.

"NOOO!" Zeno shouted as they crashed through the window to Kami's room. "I don't wanna meet that bitch right now!"

"Dude, she's right there!" Razgriz shouted, pointing at Kami, who was writhing in pain on one of the beds in the room.

"I DON'T CARE!" Zeno shouted, only to have a bedpan smacking into his face. "Oh, come on! What is it with bedpans getting thrown at my head every time I go to the hospital?!"

-Flashback-

"But, Mom! I don't wanna get my flu shot!" young Zeno complained to his mother with a pout. Suddenly, a crazy looking man wearing nothing but a hospital gown ran up to Zeno.

"Argharouha jimminyjimminy boo, KORRA!" he roared and pulled out a bedpan from inside his hospital gown and smacked it into Zeno's face.

-Flashback ends-

"That's when it all started..." Zeno said as he looked up at the ceiling with a nostalgic look on his face.

"Dude, it's the same thing with me, only it's gunshots." Razgriz said as he patted Zeno on the back. Suddenly, blood splattered on the floor as a bullet pierced his leg. "Oh, Kami!"

"Shut up, you two!" Kami roared and held out her hand. "Zeno! Give me your hand!"

Zeno crossed his arms and turned his back on Kami.

"I don't wanna."

"NOW!"

Zeno sighed before walking over and grabbing Kami's hand. His hand was suddenly turned to dust. He closed his eyes in pain, trying to look as normal as possible.

"Do... not... show... weakness... in... front... of... the bitch... OW!"

Razgriz just burst out laughing when he saw Zeno's predicament.

"Just one more push." the doctor said, making Kami groan.

"Just pull it out!" she shouted, making Zeno grin.

"You should have said that 9 months ag-Oh, dear, sweet, merciful me!" he cried out as his hand, which had just healed, was once again turned into dust.

"Congratulation!" the doctor said as he held up a what looked like a small, pink bag of potatoes (That's what I think that babies look like. There's nothing cute about them!). "It's a healthy boy!"

"Congratulations, man." Razgriz said with a grin as he once again patted Zeno one the back.

"That boy's gonna be named Zeno Jr., second name; Razgriz, third name; Pain." Zeno said as he ponted at the child that was now sleeping in Kami's arms.

"Zeno Razgriz Pain Jr.?" Razgriz asked with a raised eyebrow, getting a nod from Zeno.

"Yes. He represents some of the things in this room. I would've named him Crazy Bitch, but he's not a girl."

"You bastard!" Kami growled. Razgriz grinned and took out some kind of glowing frying pan.

"Here! Take the Indestructible Frying Pan of Doom!"

"No!" Zeno shouted with wide eyes. "I thought we were friends! I named my kid after you!"

Razgriz leaned in.

"Dude, it's a genjutsu!" he whispered, making Zeno sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness... But I'm still gonna try to make sure that Karma's first word is 'Fuck.'

"That's good to know." Razgriz said and looked at his watch. "Well, I gotta get home." he said and shuddered. "Diaper duty..."

"Hah! You've got two crap machines! I've only got one!"

"Whatever." Razgriz said and opened the broken window. "See ya."

"See ya." Zeno said with a wave.

-5 years later-

Razgriz was sitting on a bench in a random playground, watching as Karma played in the sand box. When he turned to his right, he saw Zeno and Zeno Jr. walking onto the playground. He waved lazily.

"What's up, Zeno, Zeno Jr.?"

"Fuck!" Jr. exclaimed with a grin that Zeno mimicked.

"That's my boy! But there's one more word, son."

"Fuck you!" Jr. exclaimed, getting a nod of approval from Zeno.

"Good boy."

"Wow." Razgriz said with a smile as Karma walked over to them. "Here's Karma's first word. Come on, Karma, you can say it!"

"Bastard!" Karma exclaimed loudly.

"Good girl!" Razgriz said with a grin.

"What a sweet girl." Zeno said as he sat down next to Razgriz, lighting up a cigar, making Razgriz raise an eyebrow.

"Are you smoking cigars now?"

"Yeah. They taste better." Zeno said as Jr. walked up to Karma.

"Fuck me!"

"W-What?! No!"

"Okay." Karma said with a smile, making Razgriz's eyes widen.

"KARMA! NO!"

"What the fuck?!"

"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" Razgriz asked in a panic.

"We got two horny kids, that's what's happening. My blood flows strong in this boy." Zeno said, nodding to himself while puffing on his cigar.

"And mine in Karma." Razgriz said with a smile.

"But she's practically your cousin, Jr.!"

"What?" Razgriz asked. "Dude, Kami and Lust aren't related."

"No, but we're practically brothers, after all the fangirl massacres we've been through." Zeno said. "We're brothers in arms."

"Yeah, but genetically, they can get married. So it wouldn't be considered incest." Razgriz said, getting a shrug from Zeno.

"No, but it feels strange." he said and started looking around. "Anyway, where's Zeno? I don't see him around?"

"He's with Lust... at the Gun range." Razgriz said and sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye. "HE MAKES ME SO PROUD!"

Suddenly, an old woman walked up to Jr.

"Aw, what a cute child." she said as she bent over to look at Jr. closer.

"Fuck you!" Jr. shouted, making the woman go wide eyes.

"Yeah, piss off, lady!" Zeno growled as he kicked the woman in the ass, knocking her away from the children.

"That'a boy!" Razgriz exclaimed and ruffled Jr.'s hair.

"Shit, these old bitches are pissing me off..." Zeno said as he leaned back on the bench. Suddenly, Razgriz ran up to the old lady with wide eyes.

"Hey, that's a mask!" he shouted and pulled the mask to reveal a pale face with purple eye liner. "OH, DEAR LORD! IT'S ORO-TEME!"

"OH, MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK?! I thought you were under a restraining order, Oro-teme!"

Orochimaru shrugged.

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying."

"Get the fuck out of here!"

Razgriz chuckled and loaded a shotgun, before handing it to Karma, who squealed in delight.

"Yay! Target practice!"

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru shouted with wide eyes as Karma took aim. Low. Orochimaru made like a tree and got the fuck out of there. Zeno let out a maniacal laugh.

"Run, Teme!" he shouted, before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys and handing them to Jr. "Get the Warthog."

"Yay!" Jr. exclaimed, running off. A shot was fired, and Razgriz's eyes widened.

"Oh, dear lord! She shot him in the balls! My little girl makes me so proud!"

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Zeno asked as he sat down on the bench again.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, the Warthog, driven by Jr., who couldn't see where he was going, shot out of the bushes and ran over Orochimaru.

"Yay! Oro-mush!"

"That's my boy!" Zeno exclaimed, giving his son a thumbs up.

-10 years later-

Zeno, Jr., Razgriz, Lil Zeno and Karma met up in a forest, each of them carrying their own weapon.

"What's up, Zeno?! Ready for the Oro-teme Hunt?" Razgriz exclaimed with a grin.

"Yep." Zeno said and patted Ebony & Ivory in their thigh holsters. "Jr.?"

Jr. grinned and cocked a shotgun.

"Locked and loaded, dad!"

"That's my special boy!" Zeno grinned and slung his arm around Jr.'s neck, giving him a noogie.

"D-Dad!"

Razgriz chuckled and looked at Karma, who was polishing a 50 caliber sniper rifle. Karma looked up and grinned.

"Ready to go, daddy!"

"That'a girl! Now, what do you aim for?"

"The Oro-teme's balls!"

"Hey!" Jr. shouted. "I'm going for the balls! He tried to molest me when I was a child, remember?"

"Piss off!"

Razgriz sighed and looked at his son.

"And you, Lil Zeno? What will you aim for?"

Lil Zeno smiled and loaded his light machine gun.

"As much as I can, dad!"

"Good boy!"

Zeno sighed.

"I wish Kuro was more like these kids..."

-1/2 hour later-

Razgriz hummed as he let a cigarette while Zeno smoked his cigar.

"Hey, Zeno... You know where Jr. and Karma are?"

Zeno groaned and slapped himself in the face.

"Oh, damn it! I knew we shouldn't have left those two alone!"

Suddenly, moans were heard.

"OH, YES, JR., YES!"

"OH, KARMA!"

"What the fuck?!" Zeno shouted out loud. "She's practically your cousin!"

"Ah, well..." Razgriz said with a shrug. "It's not like it wouldn't happen sooner or later, eh, Zeno?"

"No... And I'd rather have her dating my son than some slut he picked up on the streets."

"Yeah..." Razgriz said and sighed. Suddenly, the bushes nearby started rustling. "Dude, there's Oro-teme!" he shouted and cocked his shotgun while Zeno took out Ebony & Ivory. "FIRE!"

"DAD!" came Karma's voice from the bushes, freezing the two parents.

"Karma?!"

"Jr.?!"

Then, moans were heard from another bush.

"OH, ZENO, SO BIG!"

"SO TIGHT, ISABELL!"

"Dude... Everyone's getting it on today, huh?" Razgriz asked while Zeno was silent.

"I'm going home to Kami." he said and turned to leave. "Get back before dinner, Jr.!"

"Sure thing, dad!" was heard from the bushes.

"See you in a bit, Karma!" Razgriz shouted as he followed Zeno.

"Alright, dad!"

"They really grow up fast, don't they?" Razgriz asked with a smile.

"Yeah..." Zeno said with a nod and looked back to see an old lady walking up to the bushes. She spotted Jr. and Karma and gasped.

"Oh, my!"

Zeno stared at the lady for a while, before shrugging and upholstering Ebony, blowing the lady's head off.

"D-Dude?!" Razgriz shouted with wide eyes. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Two reasons. One; she was spying on my son. What's the second reason, Jr.?!"

"Because you could!"

"That's right." Zeno said with a nod, before heading off again.

-15 years later-

Zeno and Razgriz were sitting on the Hokage Monument, gazing at the village.

"So, Jr. finally popped the question to Karma?" Razgriz asked, getting a nod from Zeno.

"Yeah... But just so you know, I'm not gonna pay for some fancy ass ceremony!"

"Alright..." Razgriz said with a nod. "I still have cash from my Merc days. About $100,000,000,000 left."

"Sweet." Zeno said, puffing on his cigar. "Hey, you know what sucks?"

"What?"

"We're Gods, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And we're immortal, right?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that we're gonna have to visit about 18,000 weddings throughout eternity, right?" Zeno asked, making Razgriz's eyes widen. "And we're probably gonna have to pay for them too..."

"Dude, that does suck..."

"Now I know why Kami never got married before she met me..."

Razgriz nodded solemnly, before perking up.

"But the sex from out wives is very good!"

"It's awesome!" Zeno said with a grin.

"Yeah." Razgriz said, nodding. "But it sucks that we have to go back to war with the fangirls.

"Yeah... And it sucks even more that my second son is polite."

"Yeah... What was his first word again?"

Zeno sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Father..."

"Oh, yeah..."

Suddenly, Kuro, Zeno's second son, walked up to them.

"Good day, Father, Razgriz-sama." he said with a nod and handed over a letter to Zeno. "Mother wanted you to have this."

"Thanks, son." Zeno said and took the letter, stuffing it into the inner pocket of his coat. Kuro bowed before walking away. Razgriz stared at Kuro's retreating form, shaking his head.

"That's sad, dude, real sad... Damn hippies. They turned him over."

"No." Zeno said as he scratched the stubble growing on his chin. "I think his mom got to him during one of her not-so-pissy mood streaks... I'd actually be happy if he smoked pot, but he thinks it's wrong..."

"Well, I'm starting to get a cramp in my ass." Razgriz said as he got up. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Zeno said with a nod.

-7 months and 3 weeks later-

Zeno and Razgriz, dressed in their Demon of the Desert armors, were sitting in a Warthog, driving towards Washington D.C.

"So, how's Kami?" Razgriz asked casually, sitting in the passenger seat while Zeno drove.

"She and Kuro have gone to some kind of art show or something... I'm disappointed in that brat..." Zeno said with a sigh. Razgriz hummed and put a hand on his chin.

"Hm... Dude, it kinda sucks that we're like, 40 years old and we're gonna have grandchildren already."

"Yeah..."

Razgriz decided to lighten the mood.

"But the sex is still good!"

"It's always good."

"Hm... Lil Zeno is on his 15th girlfriend this month." Razgriz said with a grin. "Damn, he works fast!" he said and sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm so proud!"

"I'm proud to be his godfather."

"Dude, don't you like the phrase uncle better?"

"No, godfather. If I'd call myself Zeno's uncle, I'd be Karma's uncle, and that would make it incest."

"Right... By the way, shouldn't we be seeing the Don right about now?"

"Why?"

"Because we need the Don's support for the war against the YAOI Fangirl Zombies."

"Oh, right." Zeno said with a nod. "I'd completely forgotten about those bitches."

"We're heading out to a battle with them right now! How could you've forgotten?!"

"I've been busy thinking about how to corrupt Kuro."

"Oh."

"By the way," Zeno said and lit up a cigar. "maybe Hidan can help us. I mean, he does have a YAOI Fangirl harem. Maybe they can call some of their friends? A fangirl army is a great asset, don't you think?" he asked, before snapping his fingers. "Immortal Zenoist fangirls at that."

"Dude, the YAOI Fangirls turned to YURI, remember?" Razgriz asked, now knowing that something was seriously wrong with his friends memory.

"Well, they're still immortal Zenoist Fangirls."

"Yeah."

"At least Hidan's family is, but the Zenoism religion is spreading!" Zeno exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah! Scientology has all been forgotten! Hah!" Razgriz exclaimed, also pumping his fist.

"Yes!"

"And that priest hasn't woken up from your wedding." Razgriz said as he looked at his long time friend. "He joined the Zombie Fangirls."

"Good, good." Zeno said, nodding happily. "Then I can kill him for almost fucking up the most important day in my wife's life."

"Yeah." Razgriz said with a grin. "And I found out that Ino and Sakura are still undead, and Oro-teme joined them."

"I should get Fluffy..." Zeno muttered. "That robot could kill anything."

"The Hellsing organization joined us, so Alucard is on our side."

"Good." Zeno said with a nod. "How about the Lagoon company?"

"Hang on." Razgriz said and took a PDA from the glove compartment. "Yes, them too. And Suna and Konoha joined us, as well as Kiri and Kumo. I also brought Zabuza and Haku back to life."

"Niiice! I've brought Kakuzu back myself."

"Sweet." Razgriz said, still looking through the PDA. "And Sasuke is dead, but Itachi isn't."

"Awesome!"

"And Itachi and the State Alchemists joined us." Razgriz said. His eyes widened as he found something interesting in the PDA. "So has the Galactic Republic! And the UNSC! And Master Chief!"

Zeno's eyes widened. He upholstered Ivory and fired two shots into the air while howling like a wolf.

"MC!"

"Yes." Razgriz said with a nod. "A fellow God has joined us."

"Who?" Zeno asked as he tried to look at the PDA.

"MC, dude!"

"He's not a God! At least, not yet. Though he's as good as a God."

"Yeah, maybe we should bestow him with Godly powers, man!" Razgriz exclaimed, making Zeno grin.

"Immortality!"

"Hey, did you hear about Kakashi?" Razgriz asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Zeno. "He finally got a girlfriend."

"Really? Who?"

"Anko. Poor sap..."

Zeno suddenly growled as he upholstered Ivory again.

"NO! ANKO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY MISTRESS! SHE AND KURENAI! I'LL KILL KAKASHI!"

Suddenly, Razgriz burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding, dude! He's dating Rin!" he said, laughing maniacally.

"Asshole..."

"Sorry, man. It was too irresistible."

"..."

Zeno was quiet. He just turned to Razgriz, giving him a death glare.

"Ah, the old Glare of Doom." Razgriz said with a nostalgic smile. Zeno turned away from him, chuckling evilly.

"Followed quickly by..." he said and turned back to glare at Razgriz with a huge, bloodshot, crazy looking eye. "THE EVIL EYE!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Razgriz exclaimed, looking away in disgust. "THAT'S JUST NOT NATURAL!" he shouted, making Zeno burst out laughing.

"The Evil Eye is the evilest of evil!"

-1 week later, at the Battle ground of old Washington D.C-

"DIE, YOU ZOMBIE SLUTS!" Razgriz roared as he drove Excalibur through the skull of a Zombie Fangirl. Zeno was standing on a pile of dead Fangirls, firing Ebony & Ivory at rapid speed.

"EAT LEAD, BITCHES!"

"Die, motherfuckers!" Karma and Lil Zeno roared in creepy, possible-only-for-twins unison as they tore through the masses. Meanwhile, Jr. was standing next to Zeno, blasting away with Zeno's minigun.

"Die, sluts! Hey, dad! It's been a while since w went through some Father/Son activities like this!"

"I know, son! It's been too long!"

A few yards away, Lust was hacking away at Fangirls with Thor's Hammer.

"GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND, YOU DIRTY WHORES!" she roared, making Zeno laugh.

"Why can't my wife be more like you, Lust?"

"Dude..." Razgriz said, stopping his fighting to point somewhere behind Zeno with a shocked look on his face. "She's right behind you... WITH A FLAMETHROWER!"

Zeno turned around with wide eyes to see Kami standing on top of a pile of ashes, burning every Fangirl in sight. Once she took a break, Zeno walked up to her.

"Kami-chan... What the hell?"

"Those whores nearly got to Kuro-kun!" Kami said, maternal fury burning in her eyes. "For almost tainting my special boy, they will DIE!" she roared with a maniacal laugh, making Zeno's eyes widen, while she ran off to find the other Fangirls.

"Holy shit..."

"Ditto, dude." Razgriz said as he walked up to Zeno. "Ditto... Your wife scares me."

"Note to self:" Zeno said as he turned on the recorder in his helmet. "Never try to discipline Kuro."

"Note to self:" Razgriz said, turning on his own recorder. "Get Oro-teme near Kuro. Then make sure to record Kami beating the shit out of him. Then post it on Youtube." he said, making Zeno laugh.

"Good one!"

Suddenly, Kami appeared behind them, pointing the flamethrower at Razgriz.

"What are you planning to do with my boy?!"

"NOTHING, NOTHING! I SWEAR!" Razgriz shouted, panic evident in his voice.

"Why don't I believe you?" Kami asked and turned to point the flamethrower at Zeno. "And you! You supported his idea!"

"Run!" Zeno shouted and bolted faster than Jiraiya in a gay bar while Razgriz took off using Hiraishin.

-3 days later, Aftermath-

"Dude..." Zeno said as he stood on the rubble of what used to be the once proud White House (I love that house! It's beautiful!). "I can't believe that Kami-chan utterly annihilated the Fangirls by herself..."

"With a flamethrower and a chainsaw bayonet..." Razgriz said as he scratched his head, his helmet resting under his arm.

"Yeah... Too bad some of them escaped." Zeno said as he lit up another one of his cigars. "Gaara reported that 18 Fangirls had been sighed near the Wind border."

"Damn. That many?"

"Yup..."

"We need to go to Wind immediately." Razgriz said, getting a nod from Zeno.

"Indeed."

-1 day later-

Lust jumped out from nowhere, somehow stripping Razgriz of his armor.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Holy shit!" Zeno exclaimed, jumping back in surprise. "I did _not_ see that one coming!"

"Mmhmhmhmhmhp!" was all Razgriz could said. Zeno scratched his head awkwardly.

"Yeah... I'm just gonna give you two some alone time. I'll see you in Wind, dude."

"See ya! Mhmhmhmhp!"

-1 day later-

Zeno was calmly walking through the desert, heading towards Suna, when he heard something in the wind.

"YES, RAZGRIZ, YES! HARDER!"

He sighed.

"Lucky bastard..."

"ZENO!" Kami shouted, suddenly appearing right behind him just as he bent down at an oasis to take a drink.

"Aw, crap..." he muttered and turned around. "Yes, dearest?"

"I think I accidentally took your Viagra." Kami said, making Zeno raise an eyebrow.

"I don't use Viagra..." he said as he stared at her dilated pupils. "I do E."

-3 days later-

Razgriz and Lust came upon that spot in the desert to find Zeno and Kami doing... intimate things with Anko and Kurenai.

"This is a dream come true!" Zeno exclaimed with a grin and turned to Razgriz as they took a very short break. "Let me give you a tip, dude! Feed your wife E!"

"Dude..." Razgriz said as he stared at the panting women. "Lucky son of a bitch... Can we join?"

"Sure." Zeno said with a nod. "But no eye contact between the two of us. None what-so-freaking-ever."

"Deal."

-1 week later-

They arrived at Suna, the women limping.

"I am proud to have caused this." Razgriz said with a grin that Zeno mimicked.

"Me too! Hey, Razgriz! Lust is a rel minx." Zeno said as he snaked his arm around Lust's waist.

"I know!"

Jr. and Karma came out of a dango shop to see Zeno with his arm around Lust's waist.

"Oh, my fucking god! CROSSBREEDING!"

"What the fuck?!" Razgriz exclaimed, surprised to see his daughter there.

"Crossbreeding?" Zeno asked with a raised eyebrow, getting a shrug from his son.

"I don't know. It just popped into my mind suddenly..."

Razgriz looked at Karma with a smile.

"So, how have you been, honey?"

"Good, dad." Karma said, smiling. "I think Jr. has a magic touch."

Razgriz looked at Jr..

"Hey, Jr., can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay."

Razgriz slung his arm around Jr.'s shoulders and pulled him into an alley. 5 minutes later, the came out, Jr. with a horrified 'I'm gonna die' look on his face.

"Dude..." Zeno said, leaning towards Razgriz. "What did you say to my son?" he asked, staring at Jr.. "He looks like he saw his own gruesome death..."

"Yeah, Jr. and I had a talk that if he ever hurt my little girl, I would do horrifying things to him."

"Oh, a man-to-man talk." Zeno said with a nod. "Gotcha."

"Anyway, we gotta meet with Gaara." Razgriz said, getting a nod from Zeno. Then he looked at the others. "You can go do whatever you want. Zeno and I have to discuss attack plans with Gaara."

"Alright." Lust said, kissing Razgriz. "I'll see you later."

As they walked off, Zeno put his hands behind his neck and looked up at the sky.

"I have a feeling that this war has just begun..."


End file.
